


Run To Escape The Darkness (I Stand In Your Shadows)

by Krasimer



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Doyle died as in canon, Doyle's, Gen, His coworkers, His father's, Mentions of Death, Wesley feels dwarfed in shadows his entire life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Rogue Demon Hunter. Capital letters to make it important and a new wardrobe that took the small amount of savings he had, all for one outfit. Leather and black and he knows that it's wrong on him, but he doesn't care because it's either succeed in the eyes of his father or become something new.





	Run To Escape The Darkness (I Stand In Your Shadows)

The transition between himself as he was and himself as he is was actually almost too easy. Like stepping from one room to the next, and finding various different styles of decorating along the way.

One moment, He's Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, a watcher sent by the council to watch over the inordinately insolent Slayer. Turn, step, step, step, open the door and he's someone new.

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Rogue Demon Hunter. Capital letters to make it important and a new wardrobe that took the small amount of savings he had, all for one outfit. Leather and black and he knows that it's wrong on him, but he doesn't care because it's either succeed in the eyes of his father or become something new.

And he's trying. He's trying so hard to forge that new identity that he doesn't even know who he's seeing when he looks in the mirror.

He's settling in when he discovers another shadow over his head.

He's finally getting somewhere, thinks that he's fitting in with Angel and Cordelia, and all of their day to day things, when he discovers Cordelia sitting in her desk chair and crying. On the T.V., small and tucked into the corner, is a cheaply produced movie, a strange looking man with dark hair and bright eyes.

An Irish lilt catches his attention, and he watches for a few moments, chuckling softly as the man stumbles over the word 'Rates', mispronouncing it to 'Rats' and He hears Cordelia in the background.

It clicks.

This must be Doyle. The half-demon who had died to save the lives of others, and who had sacrificed everything he could have had.

He watches the man and swears that he almost shines. He's not anything special, he's not brilliant, he's not gorgeous, but he is a decent person. It shows on the video.

Cordelia is shaking, and there's blood dripping from her hand where her nails have sliced into the skin and she's cursing him and sobbing and it seems like there's no consoling her.

Not right now.

And the man in the video is still reciting his last recorded words. After a few more moments, the tape winds down and stops, leaving a blue screen reminding them that it's over.

All the world has to remember one of the few actual heroes that it had is a few minutes of tape.

All Wesley has to do is fill his shoes and pretend that it doesn't hurt him to have to try and take the place of a dead man.

**Author's Note:**

> I really missed Doyle when they killed him off. I wondered how Wesley felt when he found out about him.


End file.
